There is only the force
by TheMarvelousPen
Summary: Evia Zartran is a young woman from Tatooine, after being orphaned when she was ten years old she was taken in by a kind old couple who are moisture farmers. However in an unfortunate series of events the past that has haunted her comes to her in the form of nightmares singled around the death of her parents. (Set after SW:TFA so SPOILERS! Rating M just to cover myself. Kylo RenxOC)
1. Chapter 1

She woke up with a start, a cold sweat creating a film over her slightly tanned skin, the nightmare had filled her dreams once again leaving her feeling cold and alone in the small hut. The young brunette had woke up this way many times over the years and it never got any better. Her hazel eyes looked out the window of her room, the suns where beginning to rise and the temperature of the desert planet was already on the rise even before the dawn. However the memory of what she had seen sent a chill down her spine. How she hated reliving that memory night, after night. It was rare for her to even get a good nights sleep because of it.

|| **"Evia, wake up we have to check the moisture vaporators before the sun rises."** the masculine voice was kind and gentle she had been hearing the same explanation of her morning duties since coming to Tatooine. ||

One would think after living with the Yazren's for almost ten years that they would realize that she was fully capable of remembering. Yet the older couple still reminded her, it was never meant to be unkind, just a gentle way to wake her up in the morning. Evia's legs swung over the side of her bed a small cloud of sand erupting from the floor as her bare feet touched it. She was soon, up and dressed ready to start her day. The smells coming from the homes kitchen as she stepped out of her room caused her stomach to rumble with anticipation of breakfast.

The young woman stepped into the kitchen to be met with the smiling face of Delma Yazren. She was a small aged woman with wispy white hair that Evia remembered used to be salt and pepper but over the past ten years it had become snow white.

|| **"Good morning dear, sit down and eat then you need to hurry and help Braith. You know how he is, if you don't get out there he'll have it all done."** Evia vigorously nodded to the old woman and began to eat the food on the plate in front of her. ||

Eating as quickly as she could without looking like a dewback with it's head in a trough Evia was soon outside looking for her adopted grandfather. She made her way to the room which held the collection of water from the night before, picking up a pen and paper she began to write down the numbers on the visible scales that were attached to the collecting mechanism.

|| She gave a heavy sigh, **"There's even less then the night before. I don't know what we're going to do if we don't meet the quota this season Vasick isn't going to be happy."** Evia turned towards the voice behind her with the pen still in her hand. **"Maybe Vasick will give us another extension?"** she said with a bit of enthusiasm. ||

|| Braith shook his head, **"He's already given us two extensions... I'm just afraid the area is going dry."** Evia's look of hope faded to disappointment at the elderly man's revelation.

 **"Moisture farming is a young mans game now Evia... I think I'm just getting to old for this. It used to be small family groups, but since the fall of the Empire and the New Order sticking their noses into everything those large farming plants have been popping up everywhere. Lots of the old timers like me sold their land ages ago. When their selling water and half the price I am... how can I even keep up. Maybe it's time I throw in the towel and stop fighting change."** his voice was heavily laced with his displeasure of the situation. ||

He had been approached like many other farmers in the area but refused to sell to the New Order who basically had a monopoly all over Tatooine when it came to water. Evia's heart sank, ten years ago the New Order had taken everything from her and now she feared it was happening all over again. The Yazren's had been kind enough when they found her among a group of other children to be sold as slaves at Mos Eisley, not only to pay the Jawa's for her, but to treat her as they would their own child or grandchild. It was a fateful meeting that changed her life for the better, she would hate to see that they would have to turn the very group that had made her an orphan in the first place.

|| **"You're not... that old Braith..."** she said in a quiet tone. ||

|| The old man looked at her for a moment, a large smile began to form on his face as a low chuckle would come from the back of his throat, before it erupted into a deep hardy laugh that made his rounded stomach shake under the tan waistband of his tunic. **"Evia my dear... you are too kind to me. Yet I appreciate the sentiment... come we're done here I'm sure Delma has something for you to do in the house. After that we might head Tosche Station, maybe if we change out one of the filters and it'll collect a little more. You know what happens when they get clogged with sand."** Evia nodded and gave a forced smile. She knew that even if they changed out the filters if the collection numbers continued dropping they would never get enough to meet this seasons quota. ||

* * *

After doing some basic chores inside for Delma, Evia and Braith where in a speeder on their way to Tosche. These drives always gave her a chance to think about the existential things in life. She was coming to an age where most young people left home, or even got married and started a family of their own. However Evia felt like it was too soon for all of that, having lost her family so young and be taken in by a completely new family she just wished she had more time.

|| **"You do an awful lot of thinking for a kid so young. Anything you want to talk about Evia?"** Braith posed the question while still keeping his eyes on the path zipping by in front of them. ||

|| Her hazel eyes turned to him, **"Are you serious... you know... about selling the farm?"** she asked. Braith adjusted the goggles on his face that kept the sand from damaging his eyes and cleared his throat. ||

|| **"Well I don't know... but it's starting to look pretty tempting. Eventually Vasick is going to stop getting his water from us. Then what am I going to do? I still have you and Delma to take care of. Maybe, we can sell and we'll buy us a decent freighter or something. I heard transporting can make some decent money."** Evia saw a slight smirk form on his face with the suggestion he'd offered. ||

However she knew he wasn't serious, he had never set foot on a ship, let alone fly one. He'd spent his entire life in the desert moisture farming just like his father did before him, and his father before him. To be as old as he was and to change his life so drastically was practically impossible. As Tosche Station came into sight, Braith slowed the speeder down.

|| **"Well lets not worry about all that right now, we'll head to Du'Lon's see if he has anything that might help us make this quota."** Evia nodded and looked ahead as the speeder came in through the gates leading into town. ||

It wasn't as large as Mos Espa and certainly not as ominous or lively as Mos Eisley, however Braith always managed to find what he needed there. He and Du'Lon had sort of a love hate relationship, Du'Lon knew if Braith came in he'd probably get talked down to a lower price and Braith new that he'd get a decent price after haggling with the old Twi'lek. As their speeder went through town towards the old junk shop, Evia looked around the busy town however what caught her eye the most was the abundance of First Oder stormtroopers patrolling around. There was also an uneasy feeling in the air like something was going on that neither she or Braith were fully aware of.

||Evia leaned over **"Is it just me... or does something seem off around here?"** ||

|| Braith looked over as she whispered to him. He had a somewhat oblivious expression on his face, **"No, I don't see anything. Don't be so jumpy my dear I'm sure it's all nothing."** he turned his attention back to his driving. ||

|| Evia sat back in her seat and sighed **"I have a bad feeling about this..."** she said under her breath. ||


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for all the follows guys! I didn't expect my first chapter to really catch anyone's attention because it was basically just establishing my OC character. I plan on this to be an ongoing story so there's definitely going to be more chapters to come. Feel free to review! I would love to get your feedback on what you think about the story. Now on to next!

Evia was still uneasy with all the activity going on around Tosche Station which made her stay very close to Braith. There was a chime of bells as the pair walked into the junk shop owned by Du'Lon, however there was already someone at the check out counter. Two stormtroopers stood in front of the old Twi'lek, Du'Lon appeared frustrated.

|| **"Listen, I have already told you I have a shop to run. So whatever is going on in the center of town I have better things to do."** Dul'Lon had a heavy accent considering basic was his second language. He waived his hand nonchalantly towards the stormtroopers trying to urge them to leave the store. ||

However the troopers were not happy with the shop owners response they pulled up their blasters and pointed them right at Du'Lon, who immediately put up his hands with a frightened expression. Braith sprung forward pulling away from Evia who was clinging to him. She swallowed hard hoping that he didn't just make a mistake. Braith stepped between the troopers and Du'Lon.

|| **"Excuse me is there some sort of problem here? My friend here is not very good at speaking** **basic, perhaps I can help so he understands what you're trying to tell him."** Braith gave the two troopers a friendly smile. Evia wondered what sort of look they were giving him at this point,

no one would know with the darn buckets on their heads.||

The stormtroopers obviously weren't going to fall for the feigned smile on Braith's face and pointed the blasters at him. The elderly man then put his hands up much in the same fashion as Du'Lon had, Evia's felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she watched the exchange.

|| **"He understood us just fine, because we told him he needs to go to the center of town just like he said and you should do the same if you don't want to end up with a blast hole through your chest."** Braith nodded in understanding realizing his attempt to distract them did not work. ||

Braith backed away from the two troopers, then looked desperately over to Evia. He knew he couldn't do as they asked for her sake. Braith had learned long ago the reason why Evia was an orphan and why she had ended up in the hands of the jawa's. He'd heard stories for many years, about the Empire taking children from their parents something that carried over when the First Order came into power. Evia stood in fear she knew that if she and Braith did as they were ordered something terrible might happen. Looking over at the man she cared for like a father she nodded her head, hoping he would understand what she was about to do. Perhaps if she got the blasters away from them she and Braith could run and get away. However it could all go terribly wrong and they would definitely be killed. She had to make a choice. Braith gave a heavy sigh then nodded back to her, Evia took this as a sign of his approval. She put her hand out in front of her, concentrating very hard on the blasters in the stormtroopers hands. Using a swiping motion in the air in front of her, the two troopers watched in shock as their blasters flew out of their hands and went flying across the shop. The blasters hit the wall with loud clatter, Braith, Evia and Du'Lon took that moment to run. The elderly man and the young woman burst through the front door of the shop, out into the street however the scene outside wasn't much better. People were running and screaming, blaster fire going off everywhere. Troopers all over the place shooting and chasing after innocent villagers. Braith grabbed Evia's hand and made a dash for the speeder.

Inside the store the stormtroopers were still in a bit of shock as to what had just happened.

|| **"Do you think that was them!"** said one of the troopers. **"Even if they aren't we can't take the chance!"** said the other who was obviously a higher rank. Pulling out his com he pressed it **"Commander! We just came across an old man and a girl in one of the shops we think it might be Skywalker and the apprentice! She used the force to disarm us and fled the store!"** ||

Evia and Braith managed to get into the speeder without getting shot in the head by blasters. Braith struggled for a moment to get the machine started but the pair breathed a sigh of relief as the engine hummed to life. He quickly pushed the accelerator forward and the speeder advanced forwards as quickly as they could make it go.

|| **"We have to go faster Braith! Those two troopers are surely gonna tell someone what happened!"** Evia yelled as they zipped by more troopers devastating the city with flamethrowers. **"I know, I know! But whats going to stop them from following us!"** Braith screamed back. ||

It was then a group of three jumpspeeders pulled in front of themBraith abruptly put on the brakes. The troopers on the bikes aimed their blasters at them leaving Evia and Braith with only one choice. The pair put their hands up hoping that the wouldn't be shot on sight.

|| **"You two! Out of the speeder! And don't even think about doing any force funny business!"** ||

Braith and Evia were led at blaster point to a First Order command shuttle that was docked not too far away from the gates of Tosche Station. Tears rolled down Evia's cheeks, she had got them into this mess if she had just stayed out of it perhaps they wouldn't be in the situation they were. Just before they were going to step up the loading plank Evia stopped.

|| **"Please... just let him go, he doesn't have anything to do with this."** she said to one of the troopers following closely behind them. She heard a scoff, **"You think we're stupid enough to let a Jedi master get away? Keep moving Resistance scum!"** the trooper nudged her forward in the back with his blaster. ||

Once in the ship Braith and Evia were separated into different holding cells, the trooper that had been dispatched to guard Evia gave her hard shove and she tripped into the cell as the door hissed shut behind her. She fell and smacked right into the cold solid metal cot that was reserved for prisoners to sleep on hitting her head. It threw her off balance and she could feel blood start to trickle down from the point where the metal had impacted with her temple. Still she wobbled to her feet and began to pound on the door.

|| **WE'RE NOT JEDI! PLEASE JUST LET HIM GO! HE'S NO MASTER!"** her cries fell on deaf ears and before long she began to lose contentiousness from the injury she had sustained. ||

* * *

While Evia was knocked out the shuttle made it's way to dock with a Resurgent-class Star Destroyer. There was a clank of black boots as he walked through the corridors to meet the ship. A masked Kylo Ren was greeted by an officer on his way to the docking bay.

|| **"Sir, we're not sure if these are the pair you've been searching for but we did find them on Tatooine and a pair of troopers confirmed that they were disarmed by the girl. As for the old man we've yet to see any force abilities from him."** Kylo Ren stopped and turned to the officer. **"That's because their not who you thought they were. I would have known it was them as soon as the shuttle docked. However this girl is curious to me and I wish to see** **for** **myself if she is a force sensitive."** the officer swallowed nervously and Kylo Ren swiftly moved past him. ||

It had been a tireless struggle to get the First Order back on track since the destruction of Starkiller base. Hux had been adamant about fast tracking the construction of another base on Tatooine. It certainly was a desperate move, at least that's what Kylo Ren thought about it all. The fact that the planet had two suns made it a prime candidate for another base however after the fall of the Hutt cartel it was a planet with practically no government. When the First Order picked up where the Empire left off they immediately started scouting out planets that would fit their needs. However because of bureaucratic red tape, the order had to go about it the hard way by buying out most of the planet. The planets rich moisture farming community was a good cover to start buying out land. Most believed that the order was doing this as a means to make money to support their armies, but the underlying reasons were to begin construction within the planet. Unfortunately it had been delayed several times, now it was once again in full force and Hux was optimistic about the power of the new Starkiller. However all of this wasn't anything that Kylo Ren was really concerned with. He had no ambitions of taking over the galaxy he just wanted to continue the legacy of his grandfather. He wanted Supreme Leader Snoke to continue his training, which had started. However when word that the girl and Luke Skywalker coming into contact reached Snoke he immediately turned his attention back to finding Skywalker and stopping the possible apprentice. Just the thought of that girl made Kylo's blood boil the pain from the scar that he now wore across his visage was a blazing reminder of his failure to control his emotions and concentrate on the darkness. He had thought that killing Han Solo would have sealed his transition to the darkness, but now he had found himself becoming troubled every time he thought about it. He tried to shake the thoughts from his mind and move on, right now he had to concentrate on this young woman the officer had just been speaking of. Marching forward he soon stepped in front of the shuttle as the gang plank began to lower.

|| **"Hey! Get up you!"** Evia felt someone tug on her arm and she slowly opened her eyes. Her head was killing her, but she could tell that the bleeding from the cut on her head had stopped. ||

Her vision was still fuzzy but she managed to cling to the troopers arm as he practically dragged her along through he shuttle.

|| **"Evia! Oh dear you're hurt what did they do to you!"** she heard a familiar voice and looked up to see Braith being led along much in the same fashion as herself. The trooper had a hold of him jerked him forward. **"Enough you!"** said the trooper. **"Don't hurt him please"** Evia blurted out only to receive her own punishment from the trooper guarding her. He took the butt of his blaster and slammed it in the middle of her back. ||

Kylo Ren watched as the two accused 'jedi' were brought out of the shuttle. The old man was no Luke Skywalker and from what he could tell he wasn't even force sensitive, however he did have a connection to the girl. He watched the exchange between the pair, and for some reason when the trooper hit the girl with his rifle it made him some what angry. He thought to use the force for a moment and choke the trooper.

|| ~" _Why did that bother me?"~ ||_ he thought to himself. Pushing the fleeting emotion to the back of his mind he stepped forward.

Evia hit the ground with a thud after being hit in the back. Landing hard on her knees she barely had the energy to pull herself up. Kneeling on the metal floor of the docking bay she hung her head, she then heard the sounds of boots coming towards her. She still sat there staring at the large feet till she felt someone kneel down in front of her, after that there was a black gloved hand that tucked two fingers just under her chin lifting it up gently. This action surprised her somewhat, it was like someone was taking care not to harm her. However when her eyes met the cold emotionless mask of the person in front of her it sent chills down her spine. All she wanted to do was run but it felt as though she was frozen in place.

|| **"Well... you're not who I was expecting, however you are... interesting."** the mechanical voice said. ||


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my gosh reviews! Thanks guys so much! Hughsie17, TheRealTayler13 , ProcrastinatorandLazyBoy and that random reader xD. Also ProcrastinatorandLazyBoy the reason I separate the dialog like that is because when I have wrote stories in the past people complained that they couldn't make out the dialog, when reading and asked that I separate it. On that note what is the consensus with everyone? Do you prefer the dialog being separated or would you prefer a more traditional story format? As for now I'll continue to separate the dialog. However I might change it with a little more feedback from my readers. I just want to make sure that, I try to make everyone's reading experience enjoyable. In all honesty I agree with Procrastinator and prefer the stories being written in a traditional story format. But I also know that because of the format that Fanfiction uses that lots of times it can seem all sorts of crammed together. In the past they didn't have the have the options to change the spacing and font with each story. So if I can just get an all around idea of what you guys think that would be great. Also continue to read and review! I love hearing from you guys, it always motivates me to write even more knowing that you guys are enjoying my story. 3 On to the next!

* * *

Evia once again found herself imprisoned she was now in a cell on one of the detention blocks aboard the star destroyer. A medical droid moved around her examining her head where she had hit it after being shoved by one of the stormtroopers. She had a sad expression on her face, once again they had separated Braith and herself despite having told them multiple times that he was no jedi. She now wondered what they had even bothered to keep them around. From what Kylo Ren had said she and Braith weren't who he was searching for on Tatooine. Kylo Ren... you'd have to be living under a rock somewhere to not know that name, a ruthless, heartless killer, who did some of the First Orders most evil bidding. Yet, Evia sensed something from him when he lifted her chin earlier it was almost as if there had been a hint of compassion there. How could that even be possible, she knew little of the force only the snippets that Braith and Delma had whispered about when they thought she wasn't paying attention. These conversations usually followed some odd event when Evia was a child, one time in-particular they caught her in her room making her toys dance around in the air, another time had been when Braith asked her to hand him a tool and she made it float across the room into his hand. They never got angry or upset, they however made sure she knew that was something she shouldn't do anywhere but home. They where aware of the implications if anyone ever found out that Evia could use the force. She knew it worried them that she might be taken away or worse. She sighed and leaned her head back on the wall behind her.

|| **"Your wounds have been treated to the best of my abilities. You must rest now as to insure that do not experience any permanent damage."** said the effeminate voice of the droid. ||

It was tall almost to the point it needed to duck under the frame of the door when it stepped through. As she watched the droids form move through the door hissed shut and locked behind it. Evia gave another heavy sigh.

|| **"How am I going to get out of this mess..."** she said to the silent empty room. ||

The only thing that could be heard was the sound of air flowing through the ventilation system. The quiet hum soon lulled Evia to sleep it wasn't long before she was dreaming. However it wasn't a pleasant one. It was like every other dream she'd had in the past ten years filled with panic, fear, blaster fire, and the screams of her parents.

* * *

Kylo Ren entered the command chamber a large holopad sat in the middle of the room and it came to life as he walked up to it. The large holographic image of Supreme Leader Snoke manifested above him.

|| **"What progress have you made Kylo Ren, have you located Skywalker... and the girl?"** Snoke's deep menacing voice hissed out mention of the girl like it was a bad taste in his mouth. ||

Kylo shifted nervously ever since his fight with the force sensitive all the respect that he received from Snoke for killing Han Solo was practically nothing. Before Hux and a group of stormtroopers found him unconscious from his fight with the untrained Jedi girl, Snoke had actually wanted to continue his training. However when Hux informed him of Kylo's failure, he went back to sending him away on missions. It was all very frustrating, he had been so close but that on instance had yanked the rug completely out from under him. He felt like a foolish child being punished for making a mistake. How did Snoke expect him to progress any further into the darkness without proper training.

|| **"No, Supreme Leader. However I have found someone of interest. On Tatooine a girl and her grandfather were captured in a raid. Apparently she is force sensitive."** his masked face looked up from the spot he had been looking at on the floor. ||

Snoke expression went from one of disgust to that of curiosity. Kylo did his best not to reveal his feelings on the matter. However it became very obvious that Snoke picked up on what he was thinking about. A crooked half smirk formed on Snokes face, which only made him look even more menacing.

|| **"So... you think you can train this girl in the ways of the darkness? Heh..."** Snoke scoffed at the idea. **"You are not even fully trained yourself, what gives you even the slightest inclination that you can train someone else Kylo Ren? You failed to bring the other girl to me, so now you think you can win my favor with this new one. What about the grandfather that came with her, is he strong with the force?"** ||

Kylo internally kicked himself for betraying his emotions to Snoke, He should have known better than to try to keep his endeavors secret from his master.

|| **"No, he just an old man."** Kylo stated. Snoke nodded **"You will refrain from trying to teach the girl anything. You will bring her to me and I will see if she is worth my time. As for the old man... Kill him."** ||

Nothing else was said the hologram disappeared and Kylo Ren was left in an empty command room. He clenched his fists angrily and was about to take out his frustrations on the holopad when he heard the doors open behind him. He turned to see General Hux smirking snidely at him.

|| **"Ah, did we have an enlightening discussion with the Supreme Leader, Kylo Ren? From what** **I** **heard he is finally becoming fully aware of you incompetence.** **Your time as Snoke's golden boy is coming to an end Ren. I will gladly prove to the Supreme leader that you are no longer needed, once the new Starkiller is completed on Tatooine, the First Order will be invincible. You along with all who cling to that obsolete religion will be of no use. This galaxy will no longer have to rely on wizardry to keep order."** ||

Kylo Ren walked swiftly towards Hux, his heart was pounding in his ears and the hatred he held for him boiled to the surface. Reaching out his hand Kylo used the force, choking Hux.

|| **"Hux I would watch my tongue if I where you, when you speak of the force you must keep in mind that the Supreme Leader is a master of it."** he released Hux who collapsed to his knees on the floor gasping for air.||

* * *

Kylo Ren walked out of the command room leaving Hux in a heap on the floor. He stalked angrily through the entire Stardestroyer till he made it to the Detention block. Guards were posted on either side of the prisoner's door. He didn't want to make the same mistake twice and leave a force sensitive woman alone with just one stormtrooper. He walked up to them, they didn't stir just watches as he went into the cell. The two troopers just sort of looked at each other and shrugged, not wanting to know why Kylo Ren liked to be alone with female prisoners.

She was fitfully tossing and turning, he kept quiet for sometime and just observed her. He sense the fear and sadness coursing through her as she had a nightmare. Reaching out with the force he was able to see it.

|| _"Momma, Papa!" the little girl turned as another furry of energy blasts shot past their heads. She couldn't have been much more the nine or ten, she had a mass of brown curls framing her face and hazel eyes. They were not on Tatooine, on no this looked like it was large city. "Just keep running Evia!" a woman yelled, the little girl turned in time to see a man presumably her father use the force to send a large stack of shipping containers to the ground between themselves and the troopers tailing them._ _The young girl was falling behind only to be scooped up into her mother's arms, she stopped at the loading gate of a ship. Several jawa's were milling about around it all doing some sort of job. One man stood at the entrance of the freighter ship, speaking the language of the dirty little workers. The woman with her daughter in hand ran to stand in front of him. He smirked and nodded, "Ah so you changed your mind huh? Decided to sell the kid anyway?" The woman glared at the man still clutching her daughter closely to herself. "I told you we're not selling her, but you did say that you could get her off Corascant no questions asked." the woman kept looking behind her and checking her surroundings. This action made one of the man's eyebrow raise in curiosity, of course he had said no questions asked but the last thing he needed was to get into trouble and this woman certainly looked like someone in trouble. However the credits he'd get from selling this kid on Tatooine would be a hall. "Yea sure lady, no questions asked but what do you mean by you ain't gonna sell her?"_

 _The woman sat her daughter down on the ground then knelt down in front of her looking her in the eyes. "Evia, you're gonna go with this man okay? He's going to take you to a special place where you'll be safe, and then when Momma and Papa can we'll come and get you." the little girl nodded as her mother stood up again looking at the man. "I'll pay you double if you just transport her to the Tatooine, just... make sure you find someone that will take care of her, and not mistreat her." if the man had been drinking something he would have spit it out then and there_ _from shock._ _The lady wanted to pay him, instead of the othe_ _r_ _way aroun_ _d_ _._ _He cleared his throat, "So you want me to just transport the kid, and you'll pay me double what I was gonna pay you for her?" he gave a half smirk. The woman vigorously nodded, "Yes, please just get her off planet." The little girl got a worried look, "Momma I don't want to go, I want to stay her with you and Papa. Please don't make me go away!" the little girl began to cry. The mother knelt down in front of her daughter again and embraced her. "I love you Evia... but now it's time for you to sleep." she whispered to the girl the woman put her hand gently on top of her daughters head and discreetly used the force to put the little girl asleep. The man with the freighter ship was none the wise_ _r_ _, as the woman handed the girl over to him._ _Credits where then pressed into his hand, "A pleasure doing business with you Ma'am." he carried the sleeping little girl into the ship. ||_

Kylo Ren had seen enough he pulled out of her mind what was it about the Jedi when it came to abandoning their children on desert planets. Kylo had heard the story of Luke Skywalker many times in his life. It was then the young woman sat up abruptly she must have felt Kylo leave her mind and it startled her awake. She backed up against the wall when she realized that he had been there watching her sleep. He smiled under his mask, he hadn't really taken in her features earlier when she came off of the shuttle. But now as he looked at her, he had to admit she was quite pretty. Then again so was the other girl.

|| **"I didn't want to wake you, so I just decided to wait here till you did."** his mechanical voice echoed against the metal walls of the cell. Evia thought it sounded like he was talking into an old tin can. **"It's very rude to sit around staring at people while they sleep you know?"** she said. Kylo was surprised by her rebuttal **"You have no idea do you? Who I am, what I can do? You've spent most of your life on that dust ball planet with nothing to worry about but how to keep the sand out of your clothes."** ||

Evia thought about it, he was right she really didn't know much about him. From what she could tell he was a tall man, she assumed he wasn't that old judging by his voice coming through the mask. What she did know and everyone in the galaxy knew that Kylo Ren was a dangerous man, someone that you shouldn't under estimated.

|| **"I know who you are and I've heard of what you do."** she paused for a moment and looked to trying to gain a bit of composure. **"Where's Braith they separated us when they brought us to the detention area? I'll do whatever you want... just as long as he's unharmed and set free."** she sat up straight showing a little bit of bravery and maybe just a hint of defiance. Kylo didn't know whether it was naivety or she was just plain ignorant either way he was some what impressed by her boldness in speaking to him. **"** **He's alive, for now... Tell me, what do you know about the force?"** he posed the question to her but didn't expect much. ||

The question was simple but Evia really had no idea how to answer it. What was she was more worried about was the "for now" he had said when pertaining to Braith. It could mean two things, Braith was already dead and he was just saying that to keep her from reacting or there was still hope that he was still alive and she might be able to convince Kylo Ren to set him free.

|| **"I don't know much of anything about the force. I know it means I can do some things, and it frightened Braith and his wife. I think my parents had it, but other than that..."** she just shrugged her shoulders because she really didn't know what else to say. Kylo nodded his head, she really had no idea about anything he could hear the truthfulness in her voice. **"What if I told you... that I could train you? That you could become very powerful."** he knew this was risky. After all Snoke had told him not to do this. However, he wanted to prove himself, that despite everything he could do this. ||

She swallowed nervously there was a bad feeling that came with his words. What he spoke of was not a good idea. It was laced with darkness and deceit it was thick in the air around them, it almost made her feel sick at her stomach.

|| **"I don't seek power... I just want to go home."** her heart began to pound in her ears. ||

Kylo Ren reached behind his neck there was a pop of a latch as he took off the mask on his face. He set it down next to him, Evia sat there in shock for a moment. For the most part he was a man, not at all what she expected. He couldn't have been much older than herself, dark hair, dark eyes, if she had seen him without the mask and black robes walking around the streets of Tatooine she wouldn't give him a second thought except for maybe thinking he was handsome. The only thing that really made him stand out was the large scar on side of his face it started at his forehead, went through the bridge of his nose, passed just under his eye and ended on his cheek just before reaching his chin.

|| **"What if I told you, my leader has ordered me to kill the man you came with. This Braith you call him?"** his voice was fluid and calm. Evia would note the sound of youth in his tone much different then the mechanical sound that came through the mask. Evia shook her head **"Please... I'll do whatever you want, just don't harm him. He has nothing to do with this, other than taking me in as a child even then he had no idea what I was. He and his wife have been terribly kind to me, I don't want to repay them with death."** she knelt down in front of Kylo Ren begging him. ||

Feelings and emotions swirled around in his head as the girl knelt down and begged him to spare the man's life. For front in his mind was the fact that Snoke had ordered him to kill the old man, but gnawing in the back of his mind was something urging him to do as she asked. He looked her straight in the eyes, a flood of all kinds of emotions swirled in them. Love, compassion, fear, hope... he had lost hope a long time ago. He internally processed her words, she said she would do whatever he wanted as long as her 'father figure' went unharmed. Was it really so bad to give her this small thing, it's not like this man was a threat. He was some farmer from Tatooine, he had no signs what so ever of a connection to the force and at his age how much longer did he have anyway? The only thing of any concern was her, and if he could sway her to the darkness, Supreme Leader Snoke would have to acknowledge his abilities

|| **"Very well... I will do this one thing that you ask of me. However that means, from now on, I am your master. I will train you in the ways of the darkness... well the basics at least and then my master will train us both. We will become strong... and you will never have to worry about feeling weak and defenseless ever again."** he ended this with a nod. Evia looked at him with a shocked expression. How did he know that she had often felt weak and unable to help those that she cares about the most? It was something she had never told a soul, either way she had a choice to make. If she did this it could save Braith's life. **"Very well... I will do as you wish."** she hung her head it didn't feel right. " **Promise me... he'll be spared."** ||

Kylo Ren jawline tensed he had never been pressed with making a promise... to anyone not even the supreme leader. He didn't say anything, he reached over grabbed his helmet and put it back on. She sat there in shock for a moment watching him stand and head to the cell door.

|| **"I... promise."** it was all he said as he walked through the door and it hissed closed behind him. ||


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again to everyone that reviewed the newest chapter! Hawkeye II , Glad you're liking the story. And as for light or dark I don't even know yet, part of me wants to do a little of both! Sufergirl15 , I really appreciate hearing that you enjoy my story. I write because I love doing it and I think a story should be told, but I enjoy writing even more when someone is entertained by it. Even one person gives me that push to move forward. I love hearing from all you guys, keep on reviewing. 3 Now on to the next!

* * *

Rey sat across from Chewbacca the holographic form of a beast walked across the game board to the remaining monster then pulled out a gigantic sledge hammer and killed it in one fatal swoop. The dying monster cried out in pain that sounded a bit choppy and broken Rey figured she'd have to take a look at that when there was a lull in other major things breaking down on the Falcon. After the last monster hit the floor of the game bored the victor roared out in victory. Chewie roared.

|| **"What it was a legit move?! There's no use in getting all upset about it."** Rey said as the wookie shut off the game abruptly||

Chewbacca crossed his large hairy arms in frustration, giving a few growls and something that sounded a cross between a purr and a pig grunting.

|| **"He's always been a sore looser."** said a male voice coming from behind her. ||

Rey turned towards the voice, Luke Skywalker was looking at a computer screen in front of him skimming through some files. Chewie turned to Luke a multitude of growls and mews spewed from his mouth. Rey chuckled listening to him go on, about how Luke had cheated that time.

|| **"I didn't cheat, and being a Jedi had nothing to do with it. I had barely started my training then. You just kept doing the same move over and over, it was just easy to predict your next move. You just have to change it up Chewie."** he turned around from the screen a half smile on his face as he remembered one of his first encounters with his old friend. ||

Rey watched the older man but when his eyes moved from Chewbacca to her own his expression changed and seemed sad. He gave a heavy sigh and turned back to the computer once again. Rey felt her heart drop again, she didn't know what it was about her, but every time Luke looked at her he tried to look away. In the past few months since she had walked up the steps on that island and found him standing on a cliff above the ocean she had only spoken to him a handful of times except for short banter back and forth.

* * *

|| _"_ _Who are you and how_ _... did you find me?" he said as he took a few steps closer to her. She smiled gently still clutching the lightsaber in her hand, holding it out to him in front of her."_ _My name is Rey, the_ _Resistance found it on the planet of Jakku._ _I helped them, then they sent me to find you... because-" he held up his hand and stopped out with his mechanical hand he took a hold of the lightsaber that she was holding... his lightsaber. "Last time I saw this it was flying through the air and down a shoot. Where did you get it?" Rey took a deep breath trying to keep her patience. It was to be expected that he would have loads of questions after being on this planet alone for so long. "Maz Kanata had it... I found it on Takodana. It... called to me." Rey looked him right into his eyes. His breath seemed to quicken and he let go of the saber setting it back in her hands._

 _He then abruptly turned back to where he had been looking before over the ocean. "I_ _'m sorry I... I_ _... can't teach you. You should go back to them... tell Leia I'm fine... and I'm sorry."_ _Rey had a surprised expression that he didn't see because he had his back turned to her. It felt like her heart had dropped right in the pit of her stomach. "_ _What do you mean you can't teach me... you're Luke Skywalker, do you know how many people worked so hard to find you?! How many people died?! Don't you know that Ha-" he turned to her again and she stopped. He was visibly trying not to cry and failing miserably at it. "Yes... I know... I felt it the moment it happened. But... I'm not the Jedi you think I am... I'm no teacher. The one that was supposed to be the brightest one of my students turned and destroyed everything that I and-" he stopped and looked at a rock near his feet. It was a tall, thin rock that stuck up out of the ground. Rey had noticed it when she first came up but as she looked where he was looking she noticed that it was carefully placed in the ground. There was also writing on it, a person's name._

 ** _'_ _Alahni'_**

 _L_ _ukes hung his head,_ _Rey gave another heavy sigh she didn't know whether she had gone too far or not. However she knew she had touched a nerve "Maybe Maz was wrong... she told me that my future wasn't back on Jakku... that it was forward... here to you. I'll let the General know what you told me." frustrated Rey headed back the way she came. She found that the descent down the mountain was much easier than going up and took her a little less time than it ascending. Chewbacca and R2-D2 where pretty much in the same spots where she had left them. Obviously they had been nervously anticipating her return. Chewie was looking over a small control panel and if she hadn't been mistaken by the track on the ground moving back and forth, it looked like R2 had been pacing. When she came back alone, Chewbacca gave a disappointed cry along with R2 lonely whistle. "I know...-" Rey felt a something and looked back. She stood there looking at the end of the stairs, "No... I can't leave. I said I'd bring him back and I will. He... just needs time."_ ||

* * *

Rey had stayed there with the Falcon for nearly a month, she would often see Skywalker walk down a path and enter a cave. She figured it was where he lived, R2 would squeal with excitement every time only to give a sad moan when he would keep walking. Sometimes he would stop look at the Falcon and shake his head. Other times he would remind her that he had told her to go home and she would only smile replying that she knew. Eventually the emotional walls that he'd put up began to break down and he would come up to the ship. Talk to R2 or Chewbacca and then retreat again. She could see the progress, until one day she was outside repairing a censor on one of the solar panels.

* * *

|| _"Hey... the rainy season will start soon... lots of flooding. Especially where you have the Falcon parked. You really should think about heading back." Rey was still leaning over the panel a small lazer welder in her hand goggles on her face to protect her eyes from sparks. He looked confused, "Shouldn't you be letting Chewie take care of that?" Chewie came out with a box of parts saying something to him. "What do you mean she does a better job at fixing this hunk of junk then you? You and Han went around and around with this thing for years." Rey stood up and lifted up her goggles._

 _Setting down the welder she slid down the hull of the ship and landed on the ground next to him. "I've always been good at fixing things. Even when I was a child,_ _Unkar always had me doing something. I suppose that's why he got so angry at me when I stopped working for him." Luke nodded and she could see a bit a familiarity in his face. Like he understood what she was talking about. "What sort of things?" he asked quietly. Rey looked to be in thought for a moment "Well anything really, but he always had me working on the droids people dragged into the shop. If I fixed them up he could sell them for twice the amount that he'd paid for them. So when I left the shop it definitely cut into his profits." she started to sift through the box that Chewbacca had brought. She gave a frustrated grunt and Luke's eyebrow rose. "Whats wrong?" he asked as she wiped her hands off on her pants. "Well, I think I've actually caught up with everything on the Falcon but one piece, a faze shift module."_

 _Luke nodded "There's bad kick back when you come out of light speed?" Rey stood there in awe for a moment a small smile slowly forming on her face. "Yeah... that's right. The module will hel-" she was cut off. "Help calibrate the jump and stop the hull from taking a beating from inertia when you come out of hyper space." Luke smiled... a genuine smile. Something Rey was sure he hadn't done in a long time, to her it was like the years melted away from his face and she could almost picture him. A young fresh faced Jedi eager to help save the galaxy. "_ _I think I might have what you need." Rey got an excited look on her face as she followed him._

 _She spent the whole afternoon sifting through parts he had collected around the island over the years, which she was surprised he'd found much of anything. To her the place seemed mostly abandoned... and mostly water. That evening she came back faze shift modulator in hand, she sat down on one of the beds in the cabin. It had been an interesting day to say the least, but some how going through dusty bins and talking about engines, droids and anything mechanical was natural for her and Luke. It was odd but it_ _all made her feel_ _like she had know him her whole life... yet she couldn't put her finger on it._ _How could she have so much familiarity with someone she had never met before?_

 _She had felt that sort of connection with Han, but there was still nothing like what she had just experienced with Luke. Han and she had experienced a connection because of their shared knowledge of the workings of the Millennium Falcon. But this connection she felt with Luke wsa different._ _Her past had always been fuzzy in her mind, the only time anything had really been clear was when she first touched the lightsaber at Maz's castle._ _Perhaps it was the force? Because they both shared a connection to the force maybe they were able to connect more. It was all a little bit overwhelming to think about._ _She set aside the part deciding she would just put it on in the morning._

 _The next morning a gentle rain started to fall, she had just started cleaning some grime from R2 when she heard a bang on the door to the Falcon. She opened it to find the only person_ _that could possibly come_ _from outside. The misty rain clung to his cloak and some droplets dripped off as he pulled down the hood. "I've... done some thinking, and meditating... I will return to_ _D'Qar with you. Also... I will do my best... to give you some sort of guidance when it comes to the force." Rey stood there a large smile formed on her face "Thank you.." she turned around excitedly. "Come on Chewie lets get this thing going!" Luke grabbed her shoulder, "There's going to be some detours along the way." Rey didn't care at this point her patience had paid off, she nodded vigorously "Yes, of course any where!"_ ||

* * *

Now here they were making another stop on the way back to the Resistance base on D'Qar. Each time they had stop it was somewhere abandoned on an almost desolate uninhabited planet. Every time, Luke had told her to stay with Chewie on the ship as he ventured into some cave. Sometimes he was there for minutes, others he was there for hours, but every time she was left to wait. He had explained that he was stopping at critical hot spots of the force. Ancient, sacred sanctuaries for the Jedi that only he could enter. As they landed on another planet Rey was expecting another boring day of finding anything to fix. Maybe she could work of the voice modulator of the Dejarik game, she was pulled out of her train of thought when Luke put his hand on her shoulder.

|| **"This time... you can come with me. Make sure you bring the lightsaber."** he moved to walk down the gang plank of the Falcon out to the planets surface. ||

Once Rey came to her senses she rushed to her room where she had stored the lightsaber. It was in a small compartment under the bed. Pushing the button there was a hiss as the drawer slid open revealing Luke Skywalker's lightsaber. She picked it up in her hands gripped it firmly, then made her way to follow behind Luke.


End file.
